ahh college days
by ollieNmoh
Summary: bells is in college with alice and rose and hasne seen her crush edward for a while that is until he shows up with a few friends and things get heated when she meets a certin texan lol sorry guys until i finish my other stories this IS A ONE-SHOT


"But I don't want to Alice"

Sorry bells but I DARED you so now you HAVE to do it"

"Humph" bella grabbed the microphone from alices hand her alice and rose decided to play before alices brother came over with a few friends it had been a few years since she had seen Edward back then she was just a bit chubby and frizzy hair from all the rain and also had glasses not a real good looker and even less she was self conscious to the extreme blushes like crazy and clumsy **(LOL SOUNDS LIKE ME im pretty clumsy)**

But now she was going to university and tonight they were having a party to celebrate the new era of freedom from their parent's bella had left forks during summer to go back to phoenix where she met Rosalie who helped her change her looks and now she had to admit she looked pretty HOT rose helped run a fashion show so when she met bella they became friends and rose helped out they went shopping for new clothes got bella contacts and then into a gym membership and a haircut after a few months bella had totally transformed now she was standing in front of both alice who had moved here a few months ago and rose and was being dared to sing and dance to I kissed a girl by Katy Perry

So as I started singing I started dancing a sexy as I could all my self consciousness' was left behind in forks

"This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention"

I pretended to be shocked and put a hand to my mouth  
"I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion"

Then I pretended to stumble a bit with a invisible beer bottle  
"It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention" I pointed to the both of them and waved flirtingly while they giggled then in a louder voice I yelled  
"I kissed a girl and I liked it" at this point the Edward and two other boys walked in but all stoped dead in their tracks while rose laughed at them as their jaws dropped.  
"The taste of her cherry chapstick" as I said this I slid my fingers over my own lips in a seductive way I swear I saw Edward and the Blondie gulp  
"I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it"

By now all the boys had their jaws on the floor while alice and rose looked on in amusement  
"It felt so wrong  
It felt so right"

I contorted my face so it looked conflicted while alice started laughing harder  
"Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"

"No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game"

As I said this I looked directly at the blonde boy who came in with Edward he was HAWT!

I thought Edward was an Adonis this blonde was the epitome of hotness

I saw at the corner of my eye Edwards eyes darken and he glared at blondie when he winked back at me  
"Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do"

I said while pulling at my skirt to pretend im a good little girl lol  
"Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey"

I repeated all this just for fun and sat right next to alice for the next bit

"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it"

Alice just for the fun of it went along with my game and pouted when I got up and sat next to Rosalie who just giggled and slipped her arm around my waist

"It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,"

Next I went to sit in Edwards lap

"Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable"

I leaned in so I was close to his lips god he was sexy but I pulled away  
"Hard to resist"

I giggled then and got up and walked back to my makeshift stage

" so touchable"

I ran my hand up my thigh lifting my dress slightly then letting it drop  
"Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent"

Both girls burst into more laughter cos all three boys grabbed pillows trying to be inconspicuous about their growing problems  
"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"

As I ended the song I bowed and the girls erupted into applause and laughter the boys sat shocked till I went up to them and held out my hand

"hi im bella" this made the girls laugh harder and blondie shook his head to snap out of his shock and returned the gesture " im jasper Whitlock and this is Emmet McCarty" now that I stood back and looked at them all Edward was just as gawjuss as always he was the smallest of the three jasper was pretty HAWT I mean come on blue eyes blonde hair that sweeps his eyes and just the right amount of muscle I then looked at Emmet only to see that he was HUGE

Not as cute as the other two but rose seemed to disagree the wasy she stared at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

And alice although she tried hard to resist she couldn't help but love her adopted brother (Edward) a wee little bit more than a sister should

WELL this is going to be an interesting stay!


End file.
